Apportation
Apportation is the unique ability for hemophages to rapidly move unattended or attended objects, perceive unusual movement in their environment, and eventually 'teleport' the self or others by exploding into a sentient cloud of matter. Nomads - hemophage nickname for those who can apport - can affect, perceive, or move to a target position within POW feet. Range can be extended by reducing magnitude, as normal, along the normal scale of 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x, 100x, and so on. Area apportation beyond simply remaining aware of unusual movement is incredibly taxing, if not suicidal, to hemophages. *Magnitude 1 - Strange Movements. Rather than a clear or concise radar or movement sensor, this instead is a sense of when normal movement is interrupted or shunted within the environment. This is extremely useful around certain pieces of exotic technology. Curiously, this is also the only non-ESPN psychic quality that permits some awareness of shades' existence - and the only one that does that does not betray your existence to a shade. This ability is always active. *Magnitude 2 - Apport. The hemophage may call an item they can perceive from somewhere in the environment to their hand. For unattended objects, the only quandary is the size of the object; following the grade of 'hand-held, limb-sized, man-sized, furniture-sized, vehicle-sized' and so on in terms of scale, halve Apportation skill percentage per category past 'hand-held'. For attended objects, the above remains a concern. Additionally, a contest of POW scores is required to wrest an object from another's grasp. *Magnitude 3 - Propulsive Apportation. The hemophage may 'fling' or 'rip' via this ability, hurling something violently dimensionally into a marked target or tearing something violently dimensionally from a marked target. Subject to the same restrictions in difficulty as Apport, this is an actively hostile form of the ability that can affect individual pieces of an individual's anatomy, including limbs and organs. It can also be used to place objects - such as computers, knives, 'cooking' grenades - into persons. Despite being typically a thing a hemophage discovers they are capable of doing quite early in their mastery of the ability, propulsive apportation remains one of the most difficult. If you attempt to rip a person's arm off or heart out using this power, do not be surprised when it fails. Be surprised when it succeeds and you look totally badass holding someone's arm or heart in your hand. *Magnitude 4 - Explosive Transit. The hemophage suddenly explodes into a mist of blood and other biological materials, rapidly crossing a short distance and reassembling in the same instant. There is a very brief delay between manifestation of the effect and resolving the distance travelled, to where the naked eye can only barely perceive the stream of matter as it travels. This ability can be used to cross anything barring a constant-oscillation forcefield, environmentally-sealed door, or sealed bulkhead. It can also be used to penetrate some walls, depending on makeup. Stories circulate among blood psychics of potent individuals managing to bypass the restrictions on what barriers can be crossed. How this happens, or whether it happens at all, remains to be defined. *Magnitude 5 - Hostile Teleportation. The inverse of explosive transit; this endows the hemophage with the ability to 'tear' a person from their personal space and bring them to the hemophage's own location. This is disorienting to anyone who does not possess the skill Apportation, and can instantly sicken them. Extremely gifted hemophages can pair use of this ability with other apportative powers to bring most of an individual to their location, barring perhaps an item they were holding or, more insidiously, a part of their anatomy. This is the least-understood of all psychic gifts as it seems to violate fundamental laws of physics. Even ESPNhas more scientific findings documented as a result of its existence than apportation, which simply seems to mimic the uncertain nature of an electron's position in space. Category:About Category:Psionics